


Reflections

by tonia_barone



Series: Legends of Super Flarrow Kink Meme prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobarry, M/M, Prompt 246, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone
Summary: Eobard reflects on his relationship with Barry, then and now





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> I wrote this in part to fill [Prompt 246](https://legendsofsuperflarrowmemes.tumblr.com/post/160633085862/eobarry-in-the-original-timeline-barry-had-an) on the [Legends of Super Flarrow Kink Memes](https://legendsofsuperflarrowmemes.tumblr.com/) Tumblr. 
> 
> I also wrote this as a gift for the wonderful [Hiver_Frost_Elf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf) for, as always, keeping me on track and being a wonderful, amazing beta and friend.

Eobard studied Barry as the other slept.  They were Eobard’s bed after a night of passion; something that was quickly becoming a common occurrence.  Barry had been particularly devoted that night, as if he could make up for how hurtful he’d been the past few days.  Bivolo was locked in the pipeline now, and with the Arrow’s help they’d cured Barry of his influence.  There was no worry that it would happen again.  Still, if Eobard hadn’t possessed a speedster’s metabolism, he likely wouldn’t have been able to keep up.

Even though he and Barry and been doing this particular dance for a few weeks now, it still felt so new.  Eobard reached over to brush aside a lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes.  They were keeping their relationship quiet for now, but it was by mutual choice.  Barry was worried about what his foster father would have to say.  Eobard didn’t particularly care if anyone knew, but he could respect not giving Joe a reason to shoot him for seducing his son. 

Not that that was what happened.  Something about nearly dying while trying to save Bette had driven Barry into Eobard’s arms.  When the others had left after Barry had returned, Barry had approached him.  Said that he’d understand if Eobard didn’t feel the same, but he had to say something.  Then Barry had kissed Eobard.

It felt so good to be Barry Allen’s first choice for a change that Eobard hadn’t been able to resist. 

Of course managing a physical relationship around the realities of pretending to be a paraplegic were a challenge, but in the end those challenges were worth the reward.

This wasn’t the first time Eobard had had a physical relationship with Barry Allen, however. 

Before the time travel, before the murder of an innocent woman, before the betrayal, Eobard and a future version of Barry Allen had been something.  That something wasn’t anything remotely healthy, but they’d been something.  That Barry had been married to Iris West-Allen, and he had loved her with everything he was. 

That didn’t stop him from seeking out Eobard. 

There had always been a tension to their clashes.  Flash vs Reverse Flash.  They were two sides of the same coin.  When they came together, it was violent and hard, and not anything approaching loving.  It was stress relief, mostly.  It was something that Flash always made sure that Eobard knew wasn’t something he wanted, but something he needed.  Eobard was scratching an itch that Flash didn’t want.

For a while, that had been enough.  Eobard got to have sex with his idol, he got to have a piece of him that no one other than Iris got to see.  It didn’t matter that as soon as they were finished, Flash went back to being his enemy.  Eobard had something.

Then Flash called it off.

Flash said that he couldn’t keep lying to Iris like that, couldn’t keep hating himself for needing whatever it was he got out of their couplings.  Eobard was so distraught, so _hurt_ that he did the only thing he could think of: he ran.  If he couldn’t have Barry Allen, then no one should have Barry Allen.  So Eobard ran back in time to get rid of the man who had broken his heart.

It didn’t turn out the way he expected.

Now Eobard finds himself in bed with an alternate version of his Flash.  A version of Barry Allen who cares for Eobard first, who comes home to Eobard’s arms and Eobard’s bed willingly; joyfully, even.  Eobard never would have thought that it would make as much of a difference as it does.  It’s difficult to maintain the lie that he’s paralyzed, but he’ll do so for now.  To reveal that he can walk is to invite too many questions that Eobard isn’t certain how to answer just yet.

Barry smiled as his eyes cracked open.  “What are you looking at, Harrison?”

Eobard returned the smile as he gave in to the impulse to caress Barry’s cheek.  “A handsome man that somehow found his way into my bed.”

Barry’s smile widened as he leaned forward to kiss Eobard.  “Mmm…you should do something to that man to make sure he can’t leave.”

Eobard pulled Barry into his arms.  “I can think of a few things.  Let me show you.”


End file.
